


You Know I Love You: I Wrote It Down

by Amuly



Series: Always Married 'Verse [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cybersex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Epistolary, Hermann has MS, Letters, M/M, Married Couple, Mission Reports, Multiple Sclerosis, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drs. Geiszler and Gottlieb's relationship goes back almost ten years.</p><p>We know this because the paper trail goes that far back, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Love You: I Wrote It Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parallel fic to my other Newt/Hermann fic, [In the Hour After Zero](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/936761). Both fics cover the same events and the same timeline, but in a vastly different way. In theory, this means both fics can be read separately from each other. In practice, I think the format of this fic is probably cumbersome enough that reading In the Hour After Zero first would probably be a good idea, just for ease of reading.

 

[ _Research report, written by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 7/2016_ ]

**RESEARCH REPORT—KAIJU SCIENCE**

**Prepared by**

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

**SUBJECT**

Breach Location

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb demonstrated using fourth dimensional topology the location of the Breach to within 100 square miles. The model used […]

[...] See Appendix A for a graph of […]

Fourth dimensional topology was the chosen method of creating the models large based on a single paper of some import by Dr. Newton Geiszler. In his paper “Silicate Organisms: Extraterrestrial Origins”, Dr. Geiszler makes the definitive argument for the extraterrestrial origins of the Kaiju. In light of this research [...]

[...] Note: Although the biologists at the San Francisco Shatterdome are perfectly capable, none have been able to produce any biological evidence to either confirm or disprove the mathematical theories presented here.

Recommendation: An increased quantity of biologists is not recommended: the K-Science division in San Francisco is already much too overwhelmed with soft scientists (there are three more of them than there are mathematicians and programmers).

*

[ _Email from Marshal_ _Keli'i to Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _8_ _/2016_ ]

Dr. Newton Geiszler,

Congratulations on your completion of the PPDC required training program. The San Francisco Shatterdome would now like to take this opportunity to invite you to join our K-Science division. The package we are willing to offer you is quite generous […]

[…] We hope to hear back from you soon.

-Marshal Keli'i

*

[ _Complaint form filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 8/8/2016_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **COMPLAINT:** The sanitation practices of Dr. Newton Geiszler are no where near rigorous enough to keep the lab safe. If the biologists must share a lab with the mathematicians (an oversight I have already registered my concerns about in Complaint Form #2), then Dr. Geiszler must keep his biological specimens to his side of the lab, as has been clearly demarcated before he deigned the San Francisco Shatterdome worthy of his presence.

 **Staff Involved (Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

*

[ _Complaint form filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 8/10/2016_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **COMPLAINT:** Dr. Newton Geiszler's ego is simply atrocious and a distraction to all working in the lab alongside him. Please rebuke him for his overconfidence in his biological assessments before it gets us all killed.

 **Staff Involved (Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler 

*

[ _Complaint form filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 8/14/2016_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **COMPLAINT:** Dr. Newton Geiszler has atrocious taste in music and refuses to wear headphones to save us all the earache. This is in no way conducive to a fruitful work environment.

 **Staff Involved (Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

*

[ _Complaint form filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 8/15/2016_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **COMPLAINT:** Dr. Newton Geiszler listens to his music so loudly I can still hear it through his earbuds, whenever I walk past his workstation. Or whenever he walks past mine, which is more than often than not the case.

 **Staff Involved (Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

*

[ _Complaint form filed by Dr._ _Newton Geiszler,_ _8/_ _20_ _/2016_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Newt Geiszler

 **COMPLAINT:** I did not know these things actually existed until I saw Hermann working on one in the lab. Okay, so: Hermann Gottlieb files complaints against me in the lab where I can see them and it hurts my feelings.

I'm just kidding. Hey, all those complaints Hermann's filing isn't gonna go in my file or something, will it? Because seriously, he needs a note in his file that he's a complaint monger, or something.

 **Staff Involved** **(Optional):** Hermann

*

[ _Note in Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's file, 8/30/2016_ ]

**PERSONNEL NOTE**

**PERSONNEL INVOLVED:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **NOTE:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb is an inveterate filer of complaints, mostly against Dr. Newton Geiszler. Let it be noted that the onsite psychologist does not think that Dr. Newton Geiszler is harassing Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, or vice versa. On the contrary: both men's work has seen a noticeable uptake in both quantity and quality (as measured in useable results, determined by the Shatterdome Marshal) since they've begun working together.

On site psychologist recommends that no action be taken against either Dr. Gottlieb or Geiszler, but to continue to indiscriminately accept Dr. Gottlieb's complaints. Filing them appears to hold therapeutic power for Dr. Gottlieb, and decreases the ferocity of his arguments with Dr. Geiszler (though not the quantity).

* * *

[ _Lab incident report filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb on 9/2016_ ]

**ACCIDENT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **DESCRIPTION:** Dr. Newton Geiszler was injured while working with a Kaiju skin parasite specimen. An unknown, corrosive chemical reacted with his gloved hand, disintegrating the glove in a matter of seconds and moving on to do the same to the skin beneath. The emergency shower in the lab was activated and Dr. Newton Geiszler remained under it for five minutes, before retreating from the lab to medical for more informed care.

 **STAFF INVOLVED:** Dr. Geiszler, Dr. Gottlieb observant at medical.

 **EQUIPMENT DAMAGED:** Emergency chemical shower utilized.

 **MEDICAL:** Dr. Geiszler required medical attention, first in the form of the emergency shower and then at medbay. See attached report for full medical diagnosis. Suffice to say here that Dr. Geiszler had his hand thoroughly sanitized, a chemical burn salve spread over it, and then wrapped in gauze.

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES:** [ _Written in Dr. Newton Geiszler's handwriting_ ]: Dr. Gottlieb was integral in saving my life. He got me to the shower and washed off the unknown chemical way before I even realized what was going on. You guys owe him a medal.

[ _Written in Dr. Hermann Geiszler's handwriting_ ]: I most certainly do not require a medal. 

* * *

[ _Research Report written by Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1_ _2_ _/10/2016_ ]

**RESEARCH REPORT—KAIJU SCIENCE**

**Prepared by**

Dr. Newton Geiszler

Addendum by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

**SUBJECT**

The Absence of Swim Bladders in Kaiju (With Speculation on What This Means for the Location of the Breach)

Dr. Newton Geiszler conclusively demonstrated that the Kaiju lack any organ which either is or serves the same function as swim bladders in native Earth fish. This would indicate that the Kaiju lack the ability to control their buoyancy through traditional means, and instead must use their arms/legs/tentacles/fins to propel themselves up to the surface once they exit the Breach, much as native mammals would.

Three separate Kaiju were examined for this experiment. Although the sample size is small, it is enough for extrapolation […]

[…]

Although that is all the information that can be definitively concluded from the data at present, there are some speculative conclusions which should be given further exploration because of these results.

First […]

Finally, it can now be speculated that the location of the Breach is _not_ in fact at the bottom of the ocean, as previously speculated (Gottlieb 3/2016; Gottlieb 2/2016; Gottlieb 7/2015).Without a swim bladder, the Kaiju are not capable of the sort of extensive swimming and pressure changes that would be required of them if the Breach deposited them at the bottom of the ocean. It is more likely that the Breach is somewhere closer to the surface, no lower than one thousand feet, where the pressure [...]

 **ADDENDUM** : Dr. Hermann Gottlieb refused to concur with Dr. Geiszler's conclusions. See Research Report “Topological Analysis of Wave Functions in the Pacific Ten Minutes Before and After Kaiju Events”, 7/2016.

*

[ _Medical Report filed concerning Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 12/2016_ ]

**MEDICAL REPORT**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **CONDITION:** Multiple Sclerosis symptoms increase. Right leg in particular distress.

 **REQUEST FOR:** Prescription cane—granted. 

 *

[ _Research Report written by Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 10/10/2016_ ]

 

**RESEARCH REPORT—KAIJU SCIENCE**

**Prepared by**

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

Addendum by Dr. Newton Geiszler

**SUBJECT**

Extraterrestrial Nature of Kaiju: Mathematical and Biological Evidence

Dr. Newton Geiszler demonstrated that the Kaiju are extraterrestrial in origin based on the silicate-based structure of the organisms. However this conclusion has been contested multiple times by various authors, although no silicate-based organisms have been found on earth yet (see Rau 5/2016; Lester 2015; Wu, Li, & Karnap 2015). The other biologists make a variety of points against Geiszler's research, although the vast majority of them appear to be at their most base straw man arguments. Rau and Lester especially focused on the argument they claimed Dr. Geiszler made, which they paraphrased as “since no silicate-based organisms have been found on earth, these silicate-based organisms must be extraterrestrial.” Seeing as this argument is a _clear_ appeal to ignorance fallacy, I am disturbed to see Rau and Lester believed this to be Dr. Geiszler's argument. Surely the state of academic discourse has yet to fall into such disarray that clearly fallacious arguments would be published in peer-reviewed journals? Then again, their papers were published, which contained clear straw man fallacies. So perhaps the apocalypse truly is neigh.

As it stands, Dr. Geiszler's conclusions need no further bolstering from the biological sciences, since no biologist has successfully challenged them. However, I would like to take the time to demonstrate mathematically as to why Dr. Geiszler's conclusions continue to seem the best explanation yet put forth in the academic community, using the topological model I designed to narrow the search space for the Breach (Gottlieb, 3/2016). […]

[…] In conclusion, the numbers—if not _prove_ Dr. Geiszler's speculation that the Kaiju are extraterrestrial in origin—at the very least point to its high likelihood. I recommend all future challenges to Dr. Geiszler's theory not only present an _actual_ attack against Dr. Geiszler's evidence, but also take into account the evidence given by my models.

 **ADDENDUM** : Dr. Newton Geiszler endorses Dr. Gottlieb's conclusions. 

 

* * *

[ _Note added in Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's medical file,_ _12/25/2016_ ]

**MEDICAL WAIVER**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

Hereby waives his right to medical privacy in the case of __Dr. Newton Geiszler__. All Dr. Gottlieb's medical files should be made available to Dr. Geiszler, should he request it.

*

[ _Card given to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, from Dr. Newton Geiszler, 12/25/2016_ ]

Happy Christmas you big jerk. Hope you appreciate all the strings I had to pull for this! I called in like... two favors.

xoxoxo

-Newt

*

[ _Thank You card given to Dr. Newton Geiszler from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 12/26/2016_ ]

Dr. Geiszler,

Your “Christmas present” was much too generous. I almost cannot accept it, but it is such a valuable resource I would be remiss to reject it. I've studied Dr. Schoenfeld's work diligently, and to get to meet him at the CMU conference is... unexpectedly kind.

The first class tickets are surely too expensive for what they pay us, unless you are being grossly overpaid in comparison to my wages.

(I of course mean this with mostly good humor.)

But, as with the opportunity to work in person with Dr. Schoenfeld, the consideration you've given me by booking a first-class ticket is greatly appreciated. This will not go unremembered.

I'm afraid I have no presents of equal value for you.

Sincerely,

Hermann Gottlieb

*

[ _Email sent from Dr. Newton Geiszler to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 12/26/2016_ ]

Dude, don't worry about it. It's so not a problem. Mom and Dad supplement my income, you know that. Thank them, if you're gonna thank anyone.

But if you insist on getting me a gift... You wanna go over some data with me on our day off? My brain's telling me I'm onto something with these toxins, I'm like... just not seeing it, you know? I know you hate the squishy stuff, but I promise to buy you dinner like a good date. Maybe you'll even get me to put out ;)

-Newt 

*

[ _Email sent from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb to Dr. Newton Geiszler, 12/26/2016_ ]

Dr. Geiszler,

Of course I will look over your research, if you think I can be of some help. I can be in the lab in a few hours. Say three o'clock?

And you most certainly do not have to buy me dinner. You have already done more than enough for me, more than I can reasonably repay.

-Hermann Gottlieb

*

[ _Email sent from Dr. Newton Geiszler to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 12/26/2016_ ]

I'm not hearing a “no” on putting out? 

*

[ _Email sent from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb to Dr. Newton Geiszler, 12/26/2016_ ]

Dr. Geiszler,

I did say you had done quite enough for me, did I not?

-Hermann

 *

[ _Email sent from Dr. Newton Geiszler to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 12/26/2016_ ]

So that's a “maybe”? 

*

[ _Email sent from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb to Dr. Newton Geiszler, 12/26/2016_ ]

Newton,

Continue this line of inquiry and I will rescind my offer of help on your research.

-Hermann

*

[ _Email sent from Dr. Newton Geiszler to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 12/26/2016_ ]

:(

*

[ _Complaint form filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb against Dr. Newton Geiszler on 12/26/2016_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **COMPLAINT:** Dr. Newton Geiszler tried to prostitute himself to me as repayment for my help looking over his research.

 **Staff Involved** **(Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

 **NB:** I do not request that serious, or any, action be taken against Dr. Newton Geiszler. This is not a sexual harassment complaint. I merely want the event on record in case a sexual harassment complaint becomes necessary in the future.

* * *

[ _Lab Diary of_ _Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _, 4/2_ _4_ _/2017_ ]

[…] the samples of which contain toxins which are entirely foreign to anything on earth. Their molecular structure […]

Unscientific aside: Hermann's not in the lab yet. Usually he's in at the same time as me. I hope he's not sick or something. Today's the day I finally ask him out on a date. If he doesn't come in I'm totally going to end up chickening out. Wait... I hear footsteps. 

*

[ _Lab Diary of_ _Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _, 4/2_ _4_ _/2017_ ]

Unscientific Aside: HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT okay no shhhh here we go I'm dumping all the samples in the fridge for the night because HOLY SHIT he's grabbing his jacket he's actually coming with me! 

*

[ _Medical Report filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 4/26/2017_ ]

**MEDICAL REPORT**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **CONDITION:** Dehydration, MS flare-up

 **REQUEST FOR:** Saline drip, MS injections (missed on 4/25. Reason given: Excessive consumption of alcohol). Full STD screen.

 **PROCEDURES:** Blood drawn.

*

[ _Receipt from CVS pharmacy, from Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _, 4/26_ _/2017_ ]

Trojan Condoms, Lubricated, Ribbed: $ 13.99

Personal Lubricant, Warming: $ 19.99

*

[ _Receipt from CVS pharmacy, from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 4/27/2017_ ]

Trojan Condoms, Lubricated, Thin sensitivity: $ 13.99

Personal Lubricant, Warming: $ 19.99

*

[ _Text message conversation between Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,_ _5_ _/_ _2/2017_ ]

[Newton Geiszler]: Dude I'm SOOOO sorry.

[Hermie <3 <3 <3]: It's perfectly fine.

[Newton Geiszler]: No seriously I should have thought of it. I'm a DICK.

[Hermie <3 <3 <3]: I only requested my updated blood work a week ago. If you request yours tomorrow, that's barely any time wasted.

[Newton Geiszler]: I know. I just shoulda figured

[Newton Geiszler]: (and i've wanted to be IN you since like, eight months ago)

[Hermie <3 <3 <3]: We met eight months ago.

[Newton Geiszler]: Yeah <3 <3

[Hermie <3 <3 <3]: Honestly, Newton.

[Hermie <3 <3 <3]: As it is, it's my personal issue. I know condoms are perfectly adequate protection.

[Newton Geiszler]: Dude, it's FINE.

[Hermie <3 <3 <3]: I know it's... unusual.

[Newton Geiszler]: No sex until the all-clear. Doesn't seem that weird to me.

[Hermie <3 <3 <3]: Most partners only ask this for sex /without/ the condom, I know.

[Newton Geiszler]: Yeah, well: you're not most partners.

[Newton Geiszler]: <3 <3 :) :)

[Hermie <3 <3 <3]: You are atrociously saccharine.

[Hermie <3 <3 <3]: And very understanding, I might add. Thank you.

[Newton Geiszler]: I waited this long, didn't I? Six weeks isn't going to kill me. 

*

[ _Medical Report filed by Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _,_ _5/3/2017_ ]

**MEDICAL REPORT**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Newton Geiszler

 **CONDITION:** N/A

 **REQUEST FOR:** Full STD screen.

 **PROCEDURES** : Blood drawn. 

*

[ _Medical Report filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,_ _6/2017_ ]

**MEDICAL REPORT**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **CONDITION:** Results of STD screening: clean

 **REQUEST FOR:** N/A

 *

[ _Medical Report filed by Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _,_ _slipped under Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's door,_ _6_ _/2017_ ]

**MEDICAL REPORT**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Newton Geiszler

 **CONDITION:** Results of STD screening: clean

 **REQUEST FOR:** N/A

[ _Note in Dr. Newton Geiszler's handwriting_ ]: Dinner, tonight? Seven? We can take a cab to the German place. My treat. <3 <3 <3

* * *

[ _Research report by Dr. Newton Geiszler, 7/2017_ ]

**RESEARCH REPORT—KAIJU SCIENCE**

**Prepared by**

Dr. Newton Geiszler

**SUBJECT**

Toxicity in Kaiju Parasites Extrapolated to Kaiju

Dr. Newton Geiszler demonstrated that the toxins present in the Kaiju parasites are in fact _also_ present in trace amounts in the Kaiju Blue. This would indicate that the Kaiju themselves also carry the toxins, although it has yet to be found in a Kaiju corpse. There are many reasons why the toxins have yet to be detected […]

[...] Therefore, although a great deal of continued research is needed, it would seem that what is toxic to Earth life is standard within the Kaiju home world. [...]

Note: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb would have concurred with this assessment, but he got distracted by Dr. Geiszler's ass in these sweet new jeans and was unable to concur.

Addendum: Dr. Gottlieb most certainly did NOT find himself distracted by Dr. Geiszler's buttocks.

Dr. Gottlieb does however want to note that he _does_ concur with Dr. Geiszler's conclusions.

Addendum 2: Dr. Geiszler would like to state for the record that Dr. Gottlieb was _totally_ distracted by his ass. To be fair, it's a nice ass. One that Dr. Gottlieb is slowly building familiarity with. Hence the distraction.

 *

[ _Complaint Form filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 7/2017_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **COMPLAINT:** Dr. Newton Geiszler is discussing my personal life—and his own—in research reports. Research reports _which go on the official record_!

 **Staff Involved** **(Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

*

[ _Complaint Form filed by Drs. Michaels, Wei, and Chavez,_ _1_ _/201_ _8_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Michaels, Dr. Wei, & Dr. Chavez

 **COMPLAINT:** Above parties would request that Drs. Gottlieb and Geiszler stop “concurring” with each other upon the centrifuge.

Once was bad enough.

We're beginning to suspect they enjoy getting caught

(Dr. Geiszler, at least.)

 **Staff Involved** **(Optional):** Dr. Gottlieb and Dr. Geiszler

* * *

[ _Letter sent from Marshal Takanawa, head of the Tokyo Shatterdome, to Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _2_ _/2018_ ]

Dr. Geiszler,

The Tokyo Shatterdome would like to extend an offer of employment to you. Your study of the Kaiju biology most impressive, and we would be honored to have the top Kaiju biologist in the world at our disposal.

The package we can offer you includes [...]

[…]

I await your response. Thank you for your consideration.

Sincerely,

Yuki Takanawa

*

[ _Email sent by Dr. Newton Geiszler to Marshal_ _Takanawa,_ _3/2018_ ]

Marshal Takanawa,

First of all, I'd like to thank you for your very generous offer. If the Tokyo Shatterdome thinks I could be an asset to their work, of course I want to help out.

However, I cannot unconditionally accept your request for relocation. Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, who I'm sure you're aware is the foremost mathematician working on the Kaiju problem, is an absolute necessary condition of my continued good work. I couldn't accept your offer to move to Tokyo unless it was extended to him, also. If you need evidence of our exceptional academic achievements when working in tandem, allow me to direct your attention to a series of papers we have coauthored over the last year:

_The Location of the Breach: A Topographical Model_

_Kaiju Skin Parasite Toxins and Rates of Corrosion_

_Extrapolated Toxins of Kaiju from Kaiju Skin Parasites_

_Breach Dynamics: A Biological and Mathematical Model_

_Kaiju Blue and the Exponential Environmental Toll_

Not to mention countless informal research reports—too many to list here.

Hopefully this isn't too unreasonable a request to make. If it is, I of course understand, but must decline your offer to move my research to the Tokyo Shatterdome.

One final note: Dr. Gottlieb and I do not require separate living quarters. I hope that makes my insistence on working with Dr. Gottlieb or not at all more palatable, since it decreases the funding and space allocations necessary when bringing us on as a joint pair.

I await your response, and thank you again for the offer,

Dr. Newton Geiszler 

*

[ _Email sent by Marshal Takanawa to Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _3/2018_ ]

Dr. Geiszler,

The Tokyo Shatterdome would be pleased to extend the offer of a scientific position to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb as well. We would be honored to have a mathematician of his skill under our roof. Such a level of expertise is never unwelcome. We of course understand your professional reasons for desiring to continue working closely with a partner who yields such impressive results.

Enclosed are the details [...]

* * *

 [ _Updated Power of Attorney and Living Will, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 4/2018_ ]

[...] In the event that Dr. Hermann Gottlieb is unable to make legal decisions, Dr. Newton Geiszler is to be appointed his power of attorney. [...]

[…] In the event of Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's death, his assets are to be distributed evenly between his three siblings, Drs. Dietrich Gottlieb, Karla Gottlieb, and Bastien Gottlieb, and his work partner, Dr. Newton Geiszler.

Any patent-sensitive or otherwise professional work of Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's is to be handed over to Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Newton Geiszler alone. [...] 

*

[ _Updated Power of Attorney and Living Will, Dr. Newton Geiszler, 6/2018_ ]

[...] In the event that Dr. Newton Geiszler is unable to make legal decisions, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb is to be appointed his power of attorney. [...]

[…] In the event of Dr. Newton Geiszler's death, his assets are to be distributed solely to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. Any patent-sensitive or otherwise professional work of Dr. Newton Geiszler's is to be handed over to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb alone. […]

* * *

[ _Notes scribbled on Dr. Gottlieb's notebook during_ _an academic conference, 10/2019_ ]

[Hermann] I agree that sooner would be better than later, especially if you insist on Massachusetts.

[Newt] I totally “insist” on Mass. MIT, Cambridge. Best bet, before we know.

[Hermann] I agree, I never said I disagreed with your choice of state to get marri-

[Newt] Well then don't say I “insist” like-

[Hermann] Stop stealing the pen! Honestly: on point! Sooner is better than later if you want to get married before May of next year.

[Newt] I 100% want to get married to you right this second.

[Hermann] Then we need to schedule time off by the end of the month. I'm not stumbling my way up a courtroom steps in November or December in Massachusetts.

[Newt] We could get married the 31st!

[Hermann] Of October. That's a holiday, isn't it?

[Newt] I don't think so.

[Hermann] It's the ghost holiday, isn't it?! The one with the candy and the costumes.

[Newt] Maybe? I forget. Not important. … Don't check your phone! It's rude.

[Hermann] We're not getting married on a date meant for ghouls and goblins and candy given to children in costumes.

[Newt] 30th?

[Hermann] I'll schedule our flight as soon as this idiot wraps things up.

[Newt] You're so hot when you're being scandalous.

[Hermann] If you don't get your hand off my leg I won't let you continue in our quarters later what you're trying to start now.

 *

[ _Lab diary by Dr. Newton Geiszler, 10/2019_ ]

[…] Which would indicate that this particular Kaiju reproduces asexually. Though no other Kaiju biology necessarily supports this, their individual anatomy is consistent only in its wide variation from one specimen to the next.

Unscientific aside: My fiance is working in the lab. Hermann. Dr. Gottlieb. Who is now my fiance. This isn't relevant at all, I just wanted to note somewhere semi-official that Dr. Hermann Gottlieb agreed to marry me and is currently my _fiance_.

We will be getting up to some non-asexual attempts at reproduction tonight. If you'll forgive the double negative. 

 *

[ _Wedding Announcement for Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, 10/_ _30/_ _2019_ ]

Announcing the Marriage of

Dr. Newton Geiszler

&

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

on 10/30/2019

in Boston, Massachusetts, USA

There will be no reception.

Honeymoon delayed until after the Breach is permanently closed.

Congratulations can be sent to Drs. Geiszler and Gottlieb at their current residence at the PPDC Shatterdome, Tokyo.

 *

[ _Text message exchange between Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb,_ _11/2019_ ]

[Newton Geiszler] We should tell people to send presents.

[Hermie] Don't be crass. That's what the announcement is for.

[Newton Geiszler] I want presents *I* want, though.

[Hermie] We can't exactly do a registry.

[Newton Geiszler] Oh, shit! We didn't do a registry!

[Hermie] That's not what I meant.

[Newton Geiszler] Shhh, don't worry, I'll register us at some nice home and bath store, get us some amenities.

[Hermie] We're already married. To send out the registry at this point would be uncouth.

[Newton Geiszler] I'll just send it to like, Mom and Dad.

[Newton Geiszler] And Karla. I bet she'd want to buy us something, come on.

[Hermie] So long as you send no such thing to my father, I suppose.

[Hermie] We could use a proper kettle.

[Newton Geiszler] I'll get you your kettle, hubbie. Leave it to me.

[Hermie] Don't call me that.

*

[ _Lab Diary by Dr. Newton Geiszler, 11/2019_ ]

[…] five centimeters by six centimeters, a full fifty percent increase over what we've seen in any Kaiju to date. I'll have to run the actual numbers, but it's starting to look like a trend: an consistently linear increase in size in the Kaiju every year. Category fours, or even fives, might not be outside the realm of possibility before the end of the next decade, if this rate stays consistent.

Note to self: Have my husband help with the model, or at least show him the data. The increase in size might be related to his theory about an increase in rate of breach events per year.

Unscientific Aside: “My husband” refers to Hermann. Hermann Gottlieb.

He's my husband.

This is so cool.

*

[ _Letter from Dr. Lars Gottlieb to Drs. Hermann Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler, 11/10/2019_ ]

Drs. Geiszler and Gottlieb,

Congratulations on you marriage. Enclosed is a check to aid in your new status. I trust at least one of you to use it responsibly.

Dr. Geiszler, I believe you are a fine choice in spouse for my son to make. Your research on the Kaiju anatomy has been integral in my work, as well as my son's, as I understand it. You are quickly making a name for yourself both in your field and outside of it. I welcome you into my family as my son-in-law with open arms. If you or Hermann are ever wanting for aid, of the financial or other variety, I trust you will not let your pride get in the way as I would be more than happy to provide.

To the both of you: I couldn't help but notice that your marriage took place in the United Sates—Massachusetts, to be precise. It's an excellent choice of a place to be married. There are many world-renowned universities there and in the surrounding states. Not to mention its location—far beyond the necessity of even a coastal wall, to protect you from the Kaiju. Does these mean I can look forward to hearing from you shortly about a position one—or perhaps both, I suppose—of you accepted at a university there? It would be a wise course of action. The first you've taken as of late, in regards to the Kaiju threat.

Well wishes,

Dr. Lars Gottlieb 

 *

[ _A letter written to Dr. Lars Gottlieb, from Dr. Hermann Got_ _t_ _lieb,_ _dated 11/_ _15/_ _2019_ ]

Dr. Gottlieb,

I would first like to thank you for your congratulations regarding my marriage to Dr. Newton Geiszler. He is indeed the top astrobiologist in the world, and I very much look forward to working with him and establishing our names together in the future.

As for your suggestion that the location of our marriage indicates some desire to abandon our work, I must respectfully correct you. The decision to marry in the United States was a mutual one. Dr. Geiszler and I have every confidence that a permanent solution to our current predicament will be found, at which time he has expressed an interest in returning to his alma mater (MIT). His expertise will be in high demand, of course. However, we have no plans to return from the front of this war until it is won.

Thank you for your congratulations, as well as your generous gift. Rest assured that the funds you transferred to us will ultimately contribute towards repelling the threat of the Kaiju.

Sincerly,

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb & Dr. Newton Geiszler

*

[ _Letter from Monica Schwartz and Johannes Geiszler to Drs. Hermann Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler, 11/15/2019_ ]

Drs. Hermann Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler,

Boys!! We're so proud of you!! Congratulations! But you already know that, we already talked but you know I have to say it again. Your father and I are so happy for you, Newt. Every time I talk to you you're just glowing, you're so obviously in love. And Hermann! My new son. You're such a good boy to my Newt, I can tell. Hopefully you've figured out how to zone out Newt when he gets into one of his talkative moods—I'm sure you know the ones I'm talking about. If not, don't worry: it's a skill that comes with time. Newt, honey: you know I'm kidding, of course (Hermann: No I'm not!).

We enclosed a check to get you two started off on the right foot into married life. Your father wanted to help you put a down payment on a house, but I told him with your work against the Kaiju and all, that'd be a waste. Hopefully you two will take care of all this monstrousness in due time, and then your father and I can help you two get properly settled somewhere nice. MIT, I would guess by the marriage license, right? Oh, your father and I would be so proud to have two sons as MIT professors! All of our friends would abandon us because we'd never stop bragging about it.

[...]

Finally, let me take this time to remind you and your new man that your father and I expect you to make this marriage official in Germany as soon as your work allows it. You know we can't make it out to America, but I'm not letting my only son get away with eloping! At least not without a service that your father and I can attended.

Congratulations to you both! We're so happy for you.

Love and kisses,

Mom 

*

[ _Letter from Karla Gottlieb to Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, 11/_ _20/_ _201_ _9_ ]

Hermann! And Newton!

Congratulations!!! My baby brother, I'm so happy for you!! Newton, my new baby brother!! Hermann is ridiculous and completely emotionally repressed, as I'm sure you're aware, but he STILL managed to totally GUSH about you every time we talked. You know, in that oh-so-uptight Hermann way he has. Still, I know that you're the one for him, because I've never heard him talk about anyone the way he talks about you. Do you know what he said to me once?

“Karla, I very much feel that, at the end of it all, it must be Newton beside me. I never thought I'd have someone at my side—either with my condition, or with the Kaijus. But now there is someone who will be there, with me, and I cannot bear to think of facing it all without him.”

No, REALLY. He said that. Our Hermann! So you must know how much he loves you. I mean, you're MARRIED, of course you know.

My baby brother got married before me! How is that fair? And I didn't even get invited to the wedding!

Well, I know you guys had the registry and everything, so I bought you like, six things off it (don't worry, Hermann, really: they're paying me too much at my new job and I have no one to spend it on). But, just in case it's all duplicates other people bought you or something, I sent a check, too.

Newton: It is your job to get Hermann feeling broody enough so that I'll have some nieces and nephews to spend all this money on sometime soon. And you HAVE TO get married in Germany sometime so I can come! I need to meet my new baby brother in person at least once. You need a proper cheek-pinching.

Love love love to you both, you crazy newlyweds.

Karla

PS: I sent a little something that WASN'T on the registry. Kill me if you want, but the shop owner recommended it for newlywed male-male homosexual couples, so. I'm not sure exactly how it all works and I don't really want to think about it, but hopefully you guys do. Enjoy!

* * *

[ _Wedding Announcement_ _#2_ _for Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb,_ _3_ _/_ _30/_ _20_ _20_ ]

Announcing the Marriage of

Dr. Newton Geiszler

&

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

on 3/30/2020

in Tokyo, Japan

There will be no reception.

Honeymoon delayed until after the Breach is permanently closed.

Congratulations can be sent to Drs. Geiszler and Gottlieb at their current residence at the PPDC Shatterdome, Tokyo.

* * *

[ _Skype Conversation,_ _5_ _/20_ _20_ ]

[Kaiju Groupie]: Shit, sorry, the damn wifi here is for shit.  
  
[Dr. Gottlieb]: Yes, well. I imagine the experiment wouldn't have gone as well as you had hoped, anyway.  
  
[Kaiju Groupie]: Are you kidding me? We are TOTALLY trying this again, when I'm away somewhere with good wifi.  
  
[Dr. Gottlieb]: I'd be perfectly fine if we didn't.  
  
[Kaiju Groupie]: I WILL get you to have phone sex with me one day.  
  
[Dr. Gottlieb]: Webcam.  
  
[Kaiju Groupie]: I have made a promise to myself. //Webcam// sex. One day!  
  
[Dr. Gottlieb]: Must you?  
  
[Kaiju Groupie]: I MUST.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: I don't understand what the appeal for you is.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Are you kidding me? Watching you get yourself off? Hot, dude. So hot. What, you don't wanna watch me get off?

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Of course I would enjoy that. But. You are you and I am me, and.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Dude, are you seriously telling me you don't think you're HOT enough for cybersex?

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Webcam sex.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Oh no. No, dude! No way. Okay, okay. Look, you sit back, and I'll tell you EXACTLY how hot you are. Okay?

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Is this about to turn into cybersex?

[Kaiju Groupie]: It totally is. Because my dummy husband thinks I don't find him HOT.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: I admit, I'm almost curious to see how terrible your “dirty talk” will be.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Whatever you gotta tell yourself, babe.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Don't call me babe.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Okay, you: stop typing. Grab some lube, sit back, lemme take care of things.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Okay. So like. First I'd start out kissing you. Duh, you know? Because I seriously love kissing you.

[Kaiju Groupie]: You're always so restrained at first. Like you're worried someone will see. Or maybe you're just too far up in your head? Whatever.

[Kaiju Groupie]: But then you start to get INTO it. And you kiss me back, and man, it's so great. Your tongue and all like, enthusiastic. And your hands kinda flap around for a bit, like you're not sure what to do with them.

[Kaiju Groupie]: But then they settle on my shoulders or my back and you cling so tight, always think I might get bruises. And you pull me in and dude, you're so much taller than me, THAT'S so hot. I gotta like, lean up like Lois Lane kissing Superman or something.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Okay so wait fast forward because this is probably taking too long? I know: talk to much, haha. Okay, so clothes off, in bed. I'm on top, straddling your hips. And your penis is in my hand. Your dick is like, great. Too.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Like, the kissing is great? And you are great. And your tallness is great. But your dick, man. I think I'm going to have to suck on it for a minute. Because my mouth just totally waters every time I see it. So I do: I totally lean down and suck on it. And it's awesome.

[Kaiju Groupie]: So then okay you lube me up while I'm sucking on your dick. And your fingers, DUDE. You fingers are so long.

[Kaiju Groupie]: (Sometime I want you to milk my prostate with those fingers. Seriously. Built for prostate milking or something. Don't look it up now if you don't know, we'll talk about it later.)

[Kaiju Groupie]: Okay, so you get me all lubed up, right? My hole is all nice and wet for you, or whatever. And your dick is all wet for me. Everything's all wet and ready to go, basically. So I move forward and you use your hand to guide your dick into me, and it's AWESOME.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Like, seriously dude: SO. AWESOME.

[Kaiju Groupie]: And I ride you, I guess? And I bounce up and down.

[Kaiju Groupie]: It's really great.

[Kaiju Groupie]: You're so hot.

[ _Two minutes later._ ]

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Newton?

[Kaiju Groupie]: Shit sorry uh distracted.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Did you start masturbating yourself before I was finished?

[Kaiju Groupie]: I guess my dirty talk is really hot?

[Dr. Gottlieb]: It may be passable, but it certainly isn't that level of enticing.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Then I guess it's just the mental image of you sexing me up.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: … touche.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Do you want me to keep going?

[Dr. Gottlieb]: That won't be necessary.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Awesome :)

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Would you like me to... reciprocate? Though I am not sure I can quite manage.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Naw, just... can you talk to me? About anything? How's the math coming?

[Dr. Gottlieb]: The math is always “coming”: inexorable and relentless.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Yeah, just like that.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: I could... try. I AM capable of dirty talk.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Ah. Well. Picking up where you left off: You moved atop my penis. Your hips moved up and down. My penis was inside of you and moved in and out. But not all the way out, because that is frustrating and uncoordinated.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: And I continue to thrust myself inside of you. Although you do the majority of the work.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: You always put your hands on my chest, over my heart. I have a sort of sentimental fondness for that.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: I suppose then you lean down to kiss me some. While still with the thrusting of the hips and the anal sex. I manage to hit your prostate many times, and you enjoy it. You moan into the kisses we are exchanging. Your mouth is sloppy and tongue is missing my own, because you are being very much pleasured by my penis.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: I, too, enjoy our kisses. Yours are very sloppy, always. But satisfying.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Another aspect of our physical relationship I should have no fondness for, and yet.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: I am not sure how long I can describe my penis thrusting into your anus without this becoming quite repetitive.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Aw, no. Cool. All done. No worries.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Done?

[Kaiju Groupie]: Done. Oh yeah. Man. That was great. You're the best.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: I am happy to hear you found that satisfactory.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Dude I will ALWAYS find you satisfactory. Every time.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: I find that somewhat unbelievable.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Hey: check your numbers! Numbers don't lie!

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Yes, but induction does. At times.

[Kaiju Groupie]: You're so hot when you get all Hume on me.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: I'm sure.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Okay, well, I'm wiped. Signing off?

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Signing off.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Night. I love you.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Goodnight. I as well. Safe travels in the morning.

[Kaiju Groupie]: See you soon, lover.

[Dr. Gottlieb]: Don't call me that.

* * *

[ _Complaint Form filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 6/2020_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **COMPLAINT:** Dr. Newton Geiszler's arm tattoos are unprofessional and should be covered up when he is in the workplace. They are distracting to all in the lab, not to mention disrespectful. And disgusting.

 **Staff Involved (Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

*

[ _Research Report by Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _6/2020_ ]

**RESEARCH REPORT—KAIJU SCIENCE**

**Prepared by**

Dr. Newton Geiszler

**SUBJECT**

The Increasing Size of the Kaiju—A Linear Model

Dr. Newton Geiszler demonstrated that although the rate is barely above one, the Kaiju size _is_ increasingly linearly, at a slope roughly 1/20. This data gathered from […]

Although the current model is linear as informed by the biological evidence, the mathematical models of Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's point towards a potentially more exponential growth of the Kaiju attacks. Whether this exponential growth in attacks (if Dr. Gottlieb's models are accurate) will coincide with an exponential growth in the size of the Kaiju is unclear. Dr. Gottlieb's input on this would be appreciated.

Unscientific Aside: Please, Hermann. Come back to the apartment. I'm sorry about the stupid tattoos. I'll sleep somewhere else if you don't want to see them. But come back from wherever you've been sleeping and spend the night in our bed. I'm worried about you.

Don't think I haven't noticed you're using the cane more than usual, the last few days.

(I'm sorry to bring it up. But I love you, man. Please. Don't punish yourself by trying to punish me.) 

*

[ _Complaint form filed_ _by Dr._ _Hermann Gottlieb_ _,_ _6/2020_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **COMPLAINT:** Dr. Newton Geiszler is attempting to coerce me into speaking to him by requesting I consult on his work. It's mathematical blackmail.

 **Staff Involved (Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler. And his horrific tattoos.

*

[ _Complaint form filed_ _by Dr._ _Hermann Gottlieb_ _,_ _6/2020_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. James Keller, Dr. Maria Gomez, Dr. Renjie Yau

 **COMPLAINT:** Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb have been bringing their maritals into the workplace. It would be greatly appreciated if they could just make up and start speaking to each other again. The other scientists are sick of acting as their go-betweens. And honestly, it's not an appropriate time for this kind of personal fight. There's too much on stake for our two top scientists to be giving each other the silent treatment, now.

 **Staff Involved (Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 *

[ _Lab diary by Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _7/2020_ ]

[…] and I don't understand what in the hell is happening with the gastrointestinal tract—if that even what it _is—_ in Kaiju codenamed Jaws of Life. Fish and other miscellanea were found inside the organ system, and yet no digestive process appears to have begun. How the Kaiju body breaks down food into energy and how it expels waste is still a mystery. If I didn't know better, I'd say they didn't eat, but an organism this big cannot possibly be sustained by a process like photosynthesis or osmosis energy absorption. Nor have any structures like chlorophyll been found in any of its cells. […]

Recommendation for future research is a study of the parasite gastrointestinal system. Live specimens would be greatly preferred, but data might be able to be gathered from dead specimens, as they are the only ones available at this point.

Unscientific aside: I see you checking out the tattoos, Hermann. Does this mean I can finally sleep with my shirt off again tonight? 

*

[ _Lab_ _notes_ _by Dr._ _Hermann Gottlieb_ _,_ _7/2020_ ]

[…] if the model is correct, then the growth would be exponential, at a rate of approximately y1=(1/25)*(x)+1; y2={(3x-4)^2+8}/(x+4). The graphical models [...]

[…] It is uncertain as to whether the increase in category of the Kaijus has any causal connection, or even a correlation, to the frequency with which the Kaijus are coming through the breach. However, it is most likely worth looking into, as Dr. Geiszler suggested.

Unscientific Aside: I most certainly am not “checking out” Dr. Geiszler's tattoos. They are distasteful and crass; there is nothing attractive about them at all.

*

[ _Research Report prepared by Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, 8/2020_ ]

**RESEARCH REPORT—KAIJU SCIENCE**

**Prepared by**

Dr. Newton Geiszler

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

**SUBJECT**

Linear Category Increases and Exponential Breach Incident Frequency in Kaiju

Dr. Newton Geiszler demonstrated that the Kaiju category were increasing every year in a small but noticeable positive trend (Geiszler, 6/2020). […]

[…] Dr. Hermann Gottlieb demonstrated that the Kaiju Breach incident frequency is increasing at a potentially exponential rate in the coming years, though at the moment the rate is linear (7/2020). The model […]

In conclusion, although the ability to predict the type of Kaiju that will be coming through the breach in the future, it is possible to speak of them on broad terms. Namely, that their size and ferocity will increase with every coming year, with the potential of an _exponential_ increase in the coming years when combined with Dr. Gottlieb's models. Although it is hard to say whether these two models are related, there is one thing that both are certain about: the Kaiju attacks will be getting worse, not better, in the years to come.

Dr. Gottlieb concurs with Dr. Geiszler's assessment.

Special thanks goes out to Dr. Gottlieb for his assistance on this report. His mathematical insight was invaluable. 

*

[ _Complaint Form filed by Drs. James Keller, Maria Gomez, and Rejnie Yau_ _, 8/2020_ ]

**COMPLAINT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. James Keller, Dr. Maria Gomez, Dr. Renjie Yau

 **COMPLAINT:** Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb have been “making-up” over Dr. Geiszler's tattoos for the past week now. The rest of the lab staff would greatly appreciate if they stopped “making up” all over the lab. We expect as much from Dr. Geiszler, but we really can't believe what we saw Dr. Gottlieb doing to Dr. Geiszler up against the Kaiju specimen tubes. That can't be sanitary.

 **Staff Involved** **(Optional):** Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

* * *

[ _Letter from Marshal Takanawa to Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2021_ ]

Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb,

I regret to inform you that since the Jaeger program has been defunded, the Tokyo Shatterdome doesn't have the ability to support a science staff any longer. Your work has been invaluable in the past, but I'm sure you understand that although we do not wish to let you go, we simply do not have the means to support both, or even one of you, at this location any longer.

I wish you two all the best in your future endeavors. It has been an honor working with you.

-Yuki Takanawa

*

[ _Letter from Marshal_ _Foster_ _to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2021_ ]

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,

In light of the defunding of the Jaeger program, the Sydney Shatterdome would like to invite you to our K-Science division. A man with your work on the predictive models of the Breach events could be put to good use in Sydney, especially when it comes to informing our offensive plans. Enclosed is the package we can offer you. Although it may not be as much as you're used to in the past, I'm sure you'll find it more than enough, and understand why we cannot offer you more in light of the recent political [...]

[…] I look forward to hearing your response.

-Marshal Foster

*

[ _Letter from Marshal_ _Foster_ _to Dr. Newton Geiszler, 1/2021_ ]

Dr. Newton Geiszler,

In light of the defunding of the Jaeger program, the Sydney Shatterdome would like to invite you to our K-Science division. A man with your work on the biology of the Kaiju could be put to good use in Sydney, especially when it comes to informing our offensive plans. Enclosed is the package we can offer you. Although it may not be as much as you're used to in the past, I'm sure you'll find it more than enough, and understand why we cannot offer you more in light of the recent political [...]

[…] I look forward to hearing your response.

-Marshal Foster

*

[ _Email from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb to Marshal Foster,_ _1/2021_ ]

Marshal Foster,

Thank you for your very generous offer, both to myself and Dr. Newton Geiszler. The two of us would be happy to accept your offer as a joint team. I'm sure you'd pleased to know that when it comes to housing, Dr. Geiszler and I do not require separate quarters. A single apartment is adequate for the both of us. […]

Thank you again for your offer, Marshal Foster. Dr. Geiszler and I look forward to working with you shortly.

-Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

& Dr. Newton Geiszler 

 *

[ _Text message conversation between Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,_ _2/2021_ ]

[Newton Geiszler]: There's no one in the K-science division, dude.

[Hubby Hermie]: I noticed. Stop texting me during the orientation.

[Newton Geiszler]: I can't exactly talk to you. Gotta text.

[Hubby Hermie]: You and I have very different definitions of necessity.

[Newton Geiszler]: There's NO ONE in this division.

[Hubby Hermie]: There's two other scientists. I heard mention of a third coming in from San Francisco.

[Newton Geiszler]: God, this is it, isn't it, man? It's all fall apart.

[Hubby Hermie]: Not if we have any say in it.

[Newton Geiszler]: You're so hot.

[Hubby Hermie]: Now is not the time.

[Newton Geiszler]: As soon as this orientation is over, we're christening our new apartment.

[Hubby Hermie]: That's not an objectionable plan of action.

[Newton Geiszler]: So. Hot. I love you so damn much.

[Hubby Hermie]: I feel the same. On both counts.

[Newton Geiszler]: :D :D :D <3 <3 <3 :* :*

[Hubby Hermie]: Oh dear Lord. What have I unleashed?

[Newton Geiszler]: 8==D

[Hubby Hermie]: NO.

* * *

[ _Email from Monica Schwartz to Newton Geiszler,_ _2_ _/202_ _1_ ]

[…] And of course you know I love you and respect that you're very busy saving the world, sweetie, but the fact remains that you are _both_ German-born and yet, two marriage licenses in, you have yet to give me a wedding in Germany. One I can actually attend!

Your father and I just want to actually see you and celebrate your big day with you in _person_ , instead of over Skype. We know you're busy, but you had the time to fly all the way to America to get married. I don't think a weekend in Germany is too much to ask. I'll even cook your favorite bratwurst. Your father is ready to make some of his famous sausages, if you would just give the word.

Oh, and speaking of family! Have you talked to your uncle recently? […]

 *

[ _Email from Newton Geiszler to Monica Schwartz,_ _2_ _/202_ _1_ ]

Mooniccaaa, yes, I _know_. We're _gonna_ get married in Germany, don't worry. Always been part of the plan. Germany, and the UK too, since Hermann's mom's from there and all. We've just been crazy busy, you know, saving the world and all! And we just moved to Australia, which means any visits to Europe are like, a major pain in the ass. Any travel to ANYWHERE is a major pain in the ass. Sorry, but we're not going to be able to make it over there anytime soon. Not with how few people are left working against the Kaiju.

But speaking of! You should have _seen_ the specimen I got last week. Oh, man. So it's like some kind of Kaiju organ, right? Only we don't know […]

 *

[ _Email from Monica Schwartz to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,_ _2_ _/202_ _1_ ]

[…] And of course you know we love you, sweetie. But we want to meet you in person for once! It's hard to shower our favorite son-in-law with affection when he's practically on the other side of the planet, and I can't cook for you. You have to let me indulge my maternal instinct with you sometime. Preferably sometime before you two adopt a host of adorable children and I get to be grandma (Newton has reassured me that this will happen at some point after you two save the world. I don't expect you to disappoint me!).

A wedding in Germany would solve all of this, of course. Johannes and I are just dying to get our hands on you. You always look like you could use a good home cooked meal, and I'm sure my Newt isn't giving it to you. I love my boy, but if there's one blind spot to his genius, it's the kitchen. Probably because we let him leave home so young. But Johannes and I can certainly prepare you some wonderful home-cooked meals. If only you'd come visit and get married in your home country. […] 

 *

[ _Email from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb to Monica Schwartz,_ _2_ _/202_ _1_ ]

Mrs. Schwartz,

It's always a pleasure to hear from you. And of course Newton and I would like to get married in the motherland. We discussed it when he first proposed (most spontaneously but not so unromantic, as I'm sure he's told you). However, the time just isn't right. The attacks, although they may not seem it, and definitively increasing in rate and intensity. The shift is subtle but unmistakable. Coupled with the defunding of the Jaeger program, and our work is more important now than ever before. Newton and I must spend every second we have working on the Kaiju problem, if we want there to be a Germany to come back to, a world to still be married in.

It is my most sincere wish to meet you one day, Mrs. Schwartz. Newton speaks of you so much that it's almost as though you were a fixture of my life long before Newton and I tied our lives together. But I just do not feel it would be appropriate at this time. […]

 *

[ _Email from Newton Geiszler to Monica Schwartz,_ _3_ _/202_ _1_ ]

Monica, you can't go guilt-tripping Hermann! You _know_ how he is with parental disappointment and all, what with His Highest Assholeship, Dr. Gottlieb senior. He's been wandering around moping for a week. I couldn't figure out what it was—thought it was something _I_ did—until I checked his email. I can handle your guilt-tripping, but Hermann can't!

You're screwing with my sex life, Mom. How could you. :(

-No love, Newt

-PS: Of course love, Newt 

*

[ _Email from Monica Schwartz to Newton Geiszler,_ _3_ _/202_ _1_ ]

I'm sorry I upset your domestic balance, sweetie. But all of this could be put to rest with just a quick trip to Germany. It only needs to be for a weekend...

Love, Mommy

*

[ _Wedding Announcement_ _#_ _3_ _for Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb,_ _5_ _/_ _30/_ _20_ _2_ _1_ ]

Announcing the Marriage of

Dr. Newton Geiszler

&

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

on 5/30/2021

in Sydney, Australia

There will be no reception.

Honeymoon delayed until after the Breach is permanently closed.

Congratulations can be sent to Drs. Geiszler and Gottlieb at their current residence at the PPDC Shatterdome, Sydney.

 *

[ _Congratulations letter_ _from Monica Schwartz to Newton Geiszler,_ _5_ _/202_ _1_ ]

Dear boys,

Congratulations on your new wedding. I see you had time for that, amidst all your work. And yet still no time to visit your parents in Germany...

-Love,

Mom & Dad

PS: Of course I'm teasing you two. For the most part. Spend the money well: buy yourselves some sort of treat, instead of spending it on research-y things. You two deserve a moment of peace amidst all this. You both work too hard.

*

[ _Wedding Announcement_ _#_ _4_ _for Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb,_ _7_ _/_ _30/_ _20_ _2_ _1_ ]

Announcing the Marriage of

Dr. Newton Geiszler

&

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

on 7/30/2021

in Berlin, Germany

The reception will be held at the Mövenpick Hotel Berlin, Ballroom A.

Honeymoon delayed until after the Breach is permanently closed.

Congratulations can be sent to Drs. Geiszler and Gottlieb at their current residence at the PPDC Shatterdome, Sydney.

* * *

[ _Research Report by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,_ _11/2021_ ]

**RESEARCH REPORT—KAIJU SCIENCE**

**Prepared by**

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

**SUBJECT**

Potential Offensive Against Kaiju Threat—Breach Penetration

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb demonstrated that although the Breach is closed the majority of time, it definitively opens up when the Kaiju comes through. If an attack were to be launched against the Breach within twenty minutes of a Kaiju passing through it, the attack should very well penetrate the still-open Breach. The closer the attack can be launched to the time that the Kaiju initially passes through it, the greater the probability for success. A model can be made [...]

Dr. Newton Geiszler concurs with Dr. Gottlieb's assessment.

*

[ _Mission Report prepared by Marshal Foster, Sydney Shatterdome, 12/2021_ ]

**MISSION DEBRIEF**

**Prepared by**

Marshal Foster

**SUBJECT**

Mission 12222021, Offensive Attack on Breach

**DESCRIPTION**

At Dr. Gottlieb's recommendation, two Jaeger were deployed to make a run at the Breach in the minutes after a Kaiju came through. Jaeger Striker Eureka and Horizon Brave were deployed for a nuclear attack against the breach. Striker Eureka was tasked with engaging the Kaiju as it exited the Breach; Horizon Brave was tasked with launching a nuclear warhead into the Breach.

**RESULT**

Mission was a failure. Breach remains intact.

Horizon Brave destroyed in the attack. Striker Eureka remains intact. 

*

[ _Lab Diary of Dr. Newton Geiszler, 1/2022_ ]

[…] increasing the chance that we'll see a Category V in the next five years to pretty much a hundred percent. It's gonna happen, is what I'm saying. The only question is: who's gonna be there to take it down, now that there's no more Jaeger being built?

Scientific Aside: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's mathematical skills were vital in creating this model. He's getting credited in the paper I eventually submit for publication on this whether he likes it or not.

Unscientific Aside: I love him loads and he should remember that. No matter what. I love you.

*

[ _Lab Diary of Dr. Newton Geiszler, 1/2022_ ]

[…] this particular Kaiju managed to make where fifteen feet by thirteen feet, and two feet deep. That would put its rough body mass at […]

Unscientific Aside: This Kaiju might be the biggest we've seen so far, but it's still not as big as my love for Hermann. Hey. Hey. Hermann. Hermann!

[ _Dr. Gottlieb_ ]: Yes?!

[ _Dr. Geiszler_ ]: I love you.

[ _Dr. Gottlieb_ ]: Do not bother me with such nonsense again. Some of us have work to do!

[ _Dr. Geiszler,_ _sotto voce_ ]: I know he loves me, too. 

*

[ _Lab Diary of Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _2_ _/2022_ ]

The defensive capabilities of the last Kaiju to come through the breach were like nothing we've ever seen before. […]

[…] It's almost as if they're adapting to us or... or maybe sending out different units of their army, sending out different types of Kaiju as other ones fail. That could explain the variety, potentially, if there was some sort of method to the madness […]

Unscientific Aside: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb is a brilliant scientist who's work is completely necessary to mine. I would have never been able to come up with any of the models I did without him.

*

[ _Lab Diary of Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _2_ _/2022_ ]

[…] Without a sample of the same organ from two different Kaijus, I can't make the comparison I need to make. I've got a theory, but it's gonna take some real finagling of organ harvesting before I can test it.

  
Unscientific Aside: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's ass is looking particularly hot in those pants today. You should see him when I manage to convince him to throw on jeans once a year.

 *

[ _Note attached to_ _Newton's_ Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica _, First Edition,_ _3/2022_ ]

I would have had this book inscribed but I think you might beat me to death with it if I defaced it in any way, so here's a card with it. I love you, and I miss you already (even though I just left a couple hours ago, by the time you're reading this), and I wanted to like, give you something to remind you about how numbers can explain everything, and that the world makes sense. And it's all going to be okay, because you're gonna figure the numbers out, eventually. Maybe with the help of some more hard data from my side of things, but you will figure it out.

(I bought you the full thing in a modern edition too, so you can actually read it. It's in my shirt drawer.)

Love you,

Newt

xoxoxoxoxo

*

[ _Skype conversation between Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb,_ _3/2022_ ]

[Hermann Gottlieb]: I can't possibly accept this.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Yes you can, shut up. You deserve it. And I love you and I'm your husband so I'm allowed to spend stupid amounts of money on you.

[Hermann Gottlieb]: This present surely goes from “stupid amounts of money” to “utterly obscene amounts of money”. I haven't even looked it up online for fear of my sanity.

[Kaiju Groupie]: It wasn't too bad.

[Hermann Gottlieb]: Where on earth did you get it?

[Kaiju Groupie]: University of Sydney had a copy. After all the damage in the attacks...

[Hermann Gottlieb]: Dear God, Newt. That's practically war profiteering.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Listen, I gave them a chunk of change they could seriously use. And I got you something YOU could seriously use. Just... Just take it, okay?

[Hermann Gottlieb]: Where on earth did you get the money for this? I was certain our wages weren't that disparate.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Mom and Dad helped out.

[Hermann Gottlieb]: They could not have possibly been able to afford something like this.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Dude, look around: It's the end of fucking... everything. What's the point of saving for retirement, for saving for ANYTHING at this point?

[Hermann Gottlieb]: This is my pep-talk?

[Kaiju Groupie]: You know what I mean. Fuck money, at this point. Fuck waiting around for anything. There's you, and there's me, and there's the fucking apocalypse we're almost single-handedly standing in the face of, beating it back with our brains. Your well-being is more important than money, right now. Your well-being is more important to me than money, EVER.

[Hermann Gottlieb]: I suppose you waited until you left to give this to me so I wouldn't be able to argue with you in person?

[Kaiju Groupie]: More like I wanted to make sure you had something of me to keep you company while I'm supervising this organ harvesting.

[Hermann Gottlieb]: I actually believe that, surprisingly enough.

[Kaiju Groupie]: How're you? Really. How's the legs and the eyes?

[Hermann Gottlieb]: Fine.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Try an honest answer this time.

[Hermann Gottlieb]: Weak, but not exceptionally so.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Okay, okay. Don't stress yourself too much until I get back, okay?

[Hermann Gottlieb]: That's a promise you know I can't keep.

[Kaiju Groupie]: I'm gonna hold you to it anyways, dude. I love you. I don't want you making your MS worse.

[Hermann Gottlieb]: I promise not to skip any of my treatments.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Even the PT?

[Hermann Gottlieb]: Well.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Uh-huh, thought so. Okay, well, I gotta go. Work calls.

[Hermann Gottlieb]: Of course. I'll see you when you get back.

[Kaiju Groupie]: Missing you until then. Love you.

[Hermann Gottlieb]: The same. Oh, and Newton? I didn't say it yet, but: thank you for the gift. It was much too generous. But thank you. I love you, too.

* * *

[ _Text Conversation between Drs. Geiszler and Gottlieb, 9/2022_ ]

[Newton Geiszler 9:15] It'll take 2 days.

[Hermunster 21:15] We're living in Australia. Just the flights to England and back will take us two days.

[Newton Geiszler 9:16] Please, honeybunch? Marry me? Again?

[Hermunster 21:16] Don't call me that.

[Newton Geiszler 9:16] You don't want to marry me. :(

[Hermunster 21:16] Now isn't the time.

[Newton Geiszler 9:17] I know.

[Hermunster 21:18] We're losing this war.

[Newton Geiszler 9:19] I know.

[Newton Geiszler 9:25] I want to hold you.

[Hermunster 21:25] Three days and you'll be back.

[Newton Geiszler 9:25] Too long.

[Hermunster 21:26] I do not disagree. But needs must.

[Newton Geiszler 9:26] I love you. Marry me.

[Hermunster 21:27] It's frivolous, indulgent, selfish.

[Newton Geiszler 9:27] Then be selfish with me.

[Newton Geiszler 9:30] I promised I'd marry you in your mom's country.

[Hermunster 21:32] You don't play quite fair, you realize?

[Newton Geiszler 9:32] Marry me.

[Hermunster 21:35] Do we even have the funds?

[Newton Geiszler 9:35] There's a conference. Utility of the Wall Against Kaiju Blue, something like that. 29th, 30th. We can expense it.

[Hermunster 21:36] That's truly selfish.

[Newton Geiszler 9:36] We'll attend the conference. Slip out at lunch, get hitched, back before we're missed.

[Newton Geiszler 9:40] I love you, Doctor Hermann Gottlieb. Will you marry me?

[Hermunster 21:55] Alright then.

[Newton Geiszler 9:55] I'll book the flights.

[Newton Geiszler 9:56] I love you.

[Hermunster 22:00] I do, too.

*

[ _Wedding Announcement_ _#_ _5_ _for Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb,_ _9_ _/_ _30/_ _20_ _2_ _2_ ]

Announcing the Marriage of

Dr. Newton Geiszler

&

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

on 9/30/2022

in London, England.

There will be no reception.

Honeymoon delayed until after the Breach is permanently closed.

Congratulations can be sent to Drs. Geiszler and Gottlieb at their current residence at the PPDC Shatterdome, Sydney. 

*

[ _Note scribbled on airline napkin, from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb to Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _10/2/2022_ ]

Today is 10/1/2022.

29 days from today: Third first wedding anniversary.

53 days ago: 6 years since the day we met.

53 days ago: 6 years since the day you first frustrated me nearly to tears.

53 days ago: 6 years since (I think) you fell in love with me.

70 days from today: 6 years since I felt the same for you.

(You didn't ask after the cane. You were the only one that day who treated me like myself.)

(I'm sorry for my delay: father always was disappointed by my learning inefficiency.)

6 months, 23 days from today: 5 years since our first date.

People lie, and words lie. But numbers don't lie.

I don't say it often enough, Newton. But I love you. And remember, for the times when I can't say it: the numbers don't lie.

[ _In Dr. Newton Geiszler's handwriting_ ]: No predictive model? :(

[ _In Dr. Hermann Gottleib's handwriting_ ]:(x^2 - y^2 – 1)^3 –[ (x^2)(y^3)] = 0

*

[ _Post-it note on UK marriage license_ _from_ _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,_ _10/15/2022_ ]

Hang this next to the others. One more until we break even with your PhDs.

 *

[ _Post-it note on Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's tea cup from Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _10/15/2022_ ]

I'll just have to get more PhDs then. 

 *

[ _Post-it note on Dr. Newton Geiszler's_ _microscope from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,_ _10/15/2022_ ]

You do not require a PhD for every marriage license we get. 

*

[ _Post-it note on Dr. Hermnan Gottlieb's laptop from Dr. Newton Geiszler,_ _10/15/2022_ ]

You'll have to distract me from my goal, then.

Giving me a honeymoon you-know-what-ing would distract me.

I'm “working from home” for the rest of the day.

(In case that was too subtle: Come have sex with me. Now.)

* * *

[ _Email from Marshal Pentecost to Drs. Hermann Gottlieb and Dr. Newton Geiszler, 1/2023_ ]

Doctors,

You might have heard, you might have not, but allow me to tell you bluntly: the Shatterdomes are all being decommissioned. It hasn't happened yet, it might not happen for another year, but it's happening. All except one: the Hong Kong Shatterdome. As the two best scientists the world has to offer, I'm asking you to come with me to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. While everyone else runs and hides behind their Walls and their politics, I ask that you two men come with me to Hong Kong for one last stand. One last defiant try against the apocalypse. Even if it's just roaring into the night, I hope that you would rather roar with me than stay silent.

I expect your answers shortly.

-Marshal Pentecost

*

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Newton Geiszler_ _to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2023_ ]

Holy shit dude, did you read that?

 *

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb_ _to Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _, 1/2023_ ]

Indeed I did. Onward to Hong Kong it is.

 *

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Newton Geiszler_ _to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2023_ ]

No, dude, you don't understand: I think I'm in love. 

*

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb_ _to Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _, 1/2023_ ]

Indeed?

*

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Newton Geiszler_ _to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2023_ ]

You know what I mean.

 *

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb_ _to Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _, 1/2023_ ]

Far be it from me to encourage you... but have you taken a look at the personnel file on Marshal Stacker Pentecost?

 *

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Newton Geiszler_ _to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2023_ ]

Those things are classified and behind like a thousand miles of digital security.

Gimme.

 *

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb_ _to Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _, 1/2023_ ]

Attached: 1 image of Marshal Stacker Pentecost from personnel file.

 *

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Newton Geiszler_ _to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2023_ ]

Holy shit. I'm leaving you.

…

Look at his _eyes_ dude. It's like... he's apologizing to me for being too handsome for my brain to handle.

 *

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb_ _to Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _, 1/2023_ ]

I can't even recall the last time you were that poetic about my eyes.

 *

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Newton Geiszler_ _to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2023_ ]

Your eyes are like looking into the swirling eddies formed by Kaiju Blue atop an algae-green bay.

*

[ _Email from_ _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb_ _to Dr._ _Newton Geiszler_ _, 1/2023_ ]

Now I recall why I didn't miss your attempts at poetry.

*

[ _Email from_ _Dr_ _s_ _. Hermann Gottlieb_ _& Newton Geiszler_ _to_ _Marshal Pentecost_ _, 1/2023_ ]

Pentecost,

We're in. Give us enough resources to transfer our research over to Hong Kong, and we'll be there as soon as you've got the bed turned down for us.

-Newt and Hermann

* * *

[ _Accident form, filed by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2025_ ]

**ACCIDENT FORM**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **DESCRIPTION:** Dr. Newton Geiszler assembled a gerry-rigged drift machine out of spare parts and proceeded to drift with half a Kaiju brain.

 **STAFF INVOLVED:** Dr. Geiszler. Dr. Gottlieb assisted with recovery.

 **EQUIPMENT DAMAGED:** Two spare drift machines, a drift calibrator, an MRI machine, a slice of Kaiju brain, a radio, three desktop computers and a laptop, and a furnace.

 **MEDICAL:** Dr. Geiszler has yet to report to medical, but a cursory examination reveals broken capillaries in his left eye, a bloody nose, violent tremors, and racing thoughts (even more so than usual).

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES:** [ _In Dr. Geiszler's handwriting_ ]: Dude, save it for the dozen papers ready for publishing we're gonna get out of this.

 *

[ _Post-it note on Dr. Newton Geiszler's tape recorder from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2025_ ]

You didn't even leave me a proper suicide note. Just a recording.

*

[ _Sign waiting on Dr. Hermann Gottlieb's pillow, written by Dr. Newton Geiszler, 1/2025_ ]

I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm showering now— _really_ showering. Make it up to you when I'm done. Then I promise to go to medical. Hand to my heart.

Love you,

Newt

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxooooooxxxoxoxox 

 *

[ _Medical Report_ _filed concerning Dr. Newton Geiszler, 1/2025_ ]

**MEDICAL REPORT**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Newton Geiszler

 **CONDITION:** Drifting with a Kaiju brain twice: once alone, once along with Dr. Gottlieb.

 **REQUEST FOR:** Neural scans, MRI scans.

 **PROGNOSIS:** Capillaries in eyes broken, neural activity abnormal but within safe ranges for post-drift readings.

 *

[ _Medical Report_ _filed concerning Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 1/2025_ ]

**MEDICAL REPORT**

**FILED BY:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **CONDITION:** Drifting with a Kaiju brain with Dr. Newton Geiszler.

 **REQUEST FOR:** Neural scans, MRI scans, MS injections, new cane (old cane contaminated by Kaiju Blue)

 **PROGNOSIS:** Neural activity abnormal but within safe ranges for post-drift readings, MS symptoms possibly at the beginning of a flare-up (most likely due to overexertion).

* * *

[ _Wedding Announcement_ _#_ _6_ _for Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb,_ _1_ _/_ _30/_ _20_ _2_ _5_ ]

Announcing the Marriage of

Dr. Newton Geiszler

&

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

on 1/30/2025

in Hong Kong.

There will be no reception.

Honeymoon TBD.

Congratulations can be sent to Drs. Geiszler and Gottlieb at their current residence at the PPDC Shatterdome, Hong Kong.

 *

[ _Post-it note on_ _the marriage certificate of Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, 2/2025_ ]

Now we're even with your PhDs. Does this affect our plans?

 *

[ _Email from_ _MIT_ _Biology department head, Dr. Rose Green, to Dr. Newton Geiszler, 2/2025_ ]

Dr. Newton Geiszler,

I am emailing you from the MIT biology department to offer you a research and teaching position with our department. It's a tenure-track position, starting as full Faculty. The package we're hoping to offer you […]

Hope to hear from you soon,

Dr. Rosalind Green

*

[ _Post-it stuck on the marriage certificate of Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann_ _G_ _ottlieb, 2/2025_ ]

Guess I gotta go back to school. MIT, maybe?

*

[ _Email from Dr. Newton Geiszler to Dr. Rose Green, 2/2025_ ]

Dr. Green,

Of course I'd be happy to accept the position at my alma mater, especially given the generous package you're offering me. However, I cannot accept the position unless my husband, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, is able to relocate with me. Since Dr. Gottlieb is the leading Kaiju science mathematician in the world and has published more papers—both in quantity and significance—than I have in my lifetime, I am sure it wouldn't be too difficult to find him a position in the mathematics department at MIT? Let me know if any sort of joint hiring might be an option. And thank you for the offer.

-Newt Geiszler

*

[ _Email from MIT mathematics department head, Dr. Reika Szabo, to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, 2/2025_ ]

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,

The MIT mathematics department is pleased to invite you to a tenure-track teaching and research position. The package we're able to offer is very generous […]

Thank you for your time Dr. Gottlieb, and I hope to hear from you soon.

-Reika Szabo

NB: I have been informed by the MIT biology department that your partner, Dr. Newton Geiszler, has also been offered a position at our esteemed university. 

 *

Dr. Green,

It would seem that my husband has been offered a position in the math department, so I am happy to accept your job offer! Thank you for the opportunity. Hermann and I are still busy at work packing up all our research in Hong Kong and dealing with the PPDC, but I think we'll be reading to go for the fall semester. Shoot me over all the information you've got for me and we'll get working on looking for a place in sunny Boston!

-Newt

*

Dr. Szabo,

Thank you very much for you generous offer. I would be happy to accept it. My husband and I will need a few more months to finish up our work here in Hong Kong, with the PPDC. I'm sure you understand that we cannot drop this work immediately. However, the fall semester is six months away, by which time I'm sure Dr. Geiszler and I will be ready to go to work for your esteemed university.

If you could please send along all the information I need to get started to begin my employment at MIT, I will begin the process.

Thank you again for your generous offer. I look forward to working with you soon.

-Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

* * *

[ _Lease for an apartment in Boston, 8/2025_ ]

[…] Five year lease […]

[…] Option to renew […]

[…] Three bedroom, two bath […]

[…] Signed: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb & Dr. Newton Geiszler

 

**Author's Note:**

> Equation Hermann scribbled on napkin to represent the predictive model of their love: (x^2 - y^2 – 1)^3 –[ (x^2)(y^3)] = 0
> 
> It's a heart. If you graph it, it's a heart. Yeah. That's how nerdy this got.
> 
> (Actually, if you really want to know how nerdy this got: the equations Hermann starts sorting out towards the end for his predictive model are sketchy-close to an actual formula for the frequency of Breach events. If you were to sit down and figure out what equation would map such a thing. Which I definitely did not do. ...)


End file.
